


bow down before the one you serve

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Edgeplay, M/M, Praise Kink, Voyeurism, also noctis has a small dick, dom!ignis lol, kinda???, uwu uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Now, get on your knees like the good boy you are."Noctis would've followed any orders that Ignis gave him, without question.





	bow down before the one you serve

**Author's Note:**

> aka ur local gladnis stan also stans ignoct. surprise

"Gods—!"

A pillow was pressed to Noctis' face, an attempt at suppressing his moans. However, the muffled sounds were most definitely drifting through the thin, cream walls of their Lestallum hotel room, and into the sleeping ears of Prompto and Gladio. Noctis hoped he didn't wake them up, otherwise there would be a lot of explaining to do in the morning. Especially if they walked in and saw him, spread out and vulnerable before Ignis, completely naked and covered with hand marks, with Ignis hovering over him and whispering the filthiest of things in his ears as he fingered him. Every word uttered from Ignis' mouth sounded like intricate poetry, despite how sexual that poetry was. Noctis truly had no clue how Ignis managed to fit words together in a way that got him so hot and bothered, and he'd have to ask him to teach him his ways sometime.

"Kitten," the advisor whispered cautiously, slowing down his movements and circling a sylphlike digit slowly inside of the prince. "You're tensing up. Are you close?" The inquiry sounded both concerned and a bit choleric. Noctis hated how he could do that to him.

"Mm... yeah," he whimpered into the silky pillow beneath him, knowing that Ignis would soon stop as to not cause him to topple over the edge. Noctis bit his quickly worrying lip, whining desperately when he felt Ignis retract his hand and the cool air rush around his rear end, his insides feeling hollow and empty. Pouting, he turned his gaze towards Ignis. The latter merely chuckled at the sight of his reddened complexion. A single huff blew between Noctis' rose lips at the reaction.

The older male turned Noctis' body over, revealing his flushed, pulsating cock, and the former smirked at the desperation practically steaming from the prince. Precome dripped down the tip of his arousal as his orgasm inched slowly away, leaving Noctis a whimpering, begging mess for release. "Please, sir, _please_ — I-I'll do anything if you'd just let me come!" he begged, tears forming in the corners of his submissive, azure oculars.

Ignis truly appreciated the nickname; he felt it honestly showed his dominant role. However, he wasn't willing to give in to Noctis' pleading at the drop of a hat. He refused, shaking his head, touching a single, almost attentuated finger to the wet tip of Noctis' cock, teasing it with simple, circular motions and watching Noctis writhe and squirm underneath him. It was very tempting to let him have his way and watch his pretty cock spill cum all over his stomach and chest, but Ignis maintained a dominant status as he tantalizingly stroked the prominent vein on the underside, biting his lip as the prince squeaked and groaned. Noctis was hardly aware that his cries of pleasure would probably be audible across all of Lucis. To be quite honest, he didn't care one bit if Prompto and Gladio heard him. He'd deal with it in the morning.

Finally, after enough begging and moaning from the prince, Ignis ordered him off of the bed. "You want to be good for me, hmm?" he inquired, raising a brow at the submissive man on the ground. He'd started to stand, but Ignis kicked him back down by pressing his boot to his shoulder. "I asked you a question, whore." Noctis gulped and nodded up at him, hoping he would be capable of being good enough to come. "That's great to hear. If you truly wish to come, you must obey my every command. Though I'm aware you know that rule already, you've broken it before. I'm merely reminding you."

"Y-Yes, sir," Noctis agreed, nodding a bit too hastily, desperation filling him from the core. It had blossomed early in his middle, but had spread rapidly like wildfire across his body, especially to his cock. It was then throbbing with arousal at the advisor's every word, but he did his best to push away the thoughts of orgasm as he listened to what Ignis told him.

"That's my good kitten. Now, get on your knees like the good boy you are," he commanded, crossing his arms as he judgingly spectated Noctis' movements.

Noctis would've followed any orders that Ignis gave him, without question. He stumbled upwards, bringing himself to sit on his knees as he fumbled with his dominant's pants. A slender hand reached down and buried itself in Noctis' soft, raven tufts of hair as he watched him open his fly and pull his thick cock out, staring in awe at the nearly heavenly sight before forcing his lips around the tip, suckling hesitantly and hollowing his cheeks. Teeth worrying his bottom lip, Ignis moaned at the warmth and depth of Noctis' mouth and throat, impatiently pushing himself further into Noctis' throat, relishing in the feeling of his muscles clenching and choking around his girth. 

"Astrals," he breathed, hips thrusting upwards with bliss as the ravenette did all he could to take most of his length into his mouth, moaning around the pink flesh as it twitched in his mouth. The vibrations caused familiar waves of pleasure to course through his body rapidly, heat pooling in his lower abdomen as he felt his impending orgasm. Justifying this was the fact that his balls were tightening and he forced Noctis' head off of his cock. "I want to finish on that pretty face of yours," he said lowly, a hand that was previously in Noctis' hair now grasping at his own thickness, stroking it eagerly and gasping loudly as ribbons of cum shot onto Noctis' face, some managing to make it into his open mouth.

"Mm," Noctis moaned, tasting the slightly bitter (but mostly sweet) liquid and looking up at Ignis with pleading cerulean eyes, silently asking for a release. Ignis decided he'd deemed himself worthy and nodded, gesturing for him to join him on the bed as he pulled his pants back on. He watched Noctis climb onto the duvet and hesitantly approach him. He pushed him to where he was laying on his back and smirked down at him.

"Can you mew for me, kitty?" Ignis requested, eyes lightening up a bit as Noctis obliged, a soft mewl escaping his swollen lips. It wasn't a question of whether or not he could — it was a demand. The sandy haired individual licked his lips seductively as he ran a hand down the prince's thigh. Noctis mewled again before Ignis sank down, mouth effortlessly taking in Noctis' (rather small in size) cock with ease. From Ignis intensely bobbing his head, Noctis came almost immediately at the sudden attention. His cock had been twitching and leaking with arousal and lack of attention for _hours_ before Ignis finally allowed him this release. It was an amazing orgasm — pleasure expanding throughout his abdomen and leaving a dull numbness in his sensitive organ afterwards. His salty cum dripped from the corner of Ignis' lips like honey, and the latter licked it off with no shame.

He drew the duvet up before Noctis could ask for his clothes, draping it over him as he turned off the lamp on the nightstand. "I'm exhausted," Noctis yawned, curling up into Ignis' warmth and waiting for his quickly approaching unconsciousness to take over. Ignis was far too tired to offer his clothes anyhow, and he took off his glasses, setting them on the nightstand before returning the cuddles. He hoped they wouldn't be approached about their lack of control over volume in the morning.

When morning did approach, Ignis was awakened by the muffled sound of tapping against his wall. He was about to move to get up and investigate, before the sound became clearer and he realized exactly what it was. It was not any sort of tapping, no — it was the bedframe of the adjacent room's bed slamming against the wall. Blinking, he began to register the sound of a certain blonde boy's whimpers and a certain muscular man's groans, before he covered his head with a pillow and attempted to go back to sleep.

It would appear as though they were getting revenge. And, oh, Ignis could play that game. Prompto and Gladio had no clue what awaited them the following night, if that was how it was going to be.


End file.
